


The Name is Casper

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Royal Derek, Royal Stiles, Royalty, Werewolf Mates, royal, royal!Derek, royal!stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal guards come and receive Stiles for his Coronation on the day he turns 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name is Casper

Stiles was tugging his shirt on when a loud rasping rang through the house. He trudged down the stairs, flinging the door open, not even looking to see who it was. “Genim Stilinski?” The man asked, who looked fairly normal. “Yes.” Stiles responded, the man walked inside the house, looking for something. “Where is John Stilinski?” Stiles was puzzled, thinking of who the man could be. ‘He’s at work, Whats this about?” The man smiled at him, “Friday is your eighteenth birthday correct?” Stiles nodded. “Thats what this is about.” The man said as he walked past Stiles. “Come, were going to your father's office.” Stiles stopped, “I’m not going anywhere with you. I don't know you!” The man laughed. “Call your father and tell him you're coming with Dean.” Stiles reluctantly followed after the man after his father had told him to go with the man. Stiles was werrie of the man, but his father said he was no harm, so what could he do. 

As Stiles and Dean walked into John’s office, Dean greeted John like a brother. “Hello Dean, So nice to see you.” Dean and John hugged, pulling apart, they sat down. “So its finally time.” Dean nodded, looking over at Stiles. “Have you told him yet?” Dean asked, John shook his head, “No, I didn't think he was ready.” Stiles was so very confused. “What is going on again?” Dean turned to him. “John isn't your biological father, Your name isn't Genim Stilinski. Your real name is Casper Best.” Stiles sat there for a minutes, “Why tell me now?” Stiles questioned. “Its your eighteenth birthday tomorrow, we need you ready for your coronation. You're a prince.” Stiles stood up, and ran out of the room. He didn't really know where he was running to, but he was running. Stiles was somewhere sitting on a curb, as a Black Camaro pulled up. 

As the window to the Camaro rolled down a gruff voice talked. “Get in Stiles.” Stiles huffed out a breath, “Yeah, not my name.” He said as he rolled his eyes and stood, walking around a climbing in the Camaro. “What do you mean not your name?” Stiles looked out the window, “Apparently, John isn't my dad, I’m of royal blood, and my name is Casper Best. My coronation is friday.” Derek sat there, thinking to himself. ‘wow, my mate of royal blood.’ Derek thought, and Stiles turned to him. “What did you just say?” Derek looked startled, he didn't realize he said that out loud. “You just said I'm your mate.” Derek was at a loss for words, but he didn't need any, because Stiles’ lips were on his.


End file.
